Ódio: o sentimento mais próximo do amor
by Light Angel Malfoy
Summary: Eles achavam que se odiavam, até se descobrirem por um meio trouxa..agora, td q antes era ódio pode tornar-se um lindo sonho, só depende deles. Para isso terão q se esquecer d td orgulho e sobrenome.Mas...será q eh tão fácil assim?


Capítulo 1 - Atrasos e ofensas  
  
Triiiiiiiiiiim....triiiiiiiiiiiiiim......  
  
Era a milésima vez que aquele maldito "triiim" tocava no quarto da garota Weasley, que agora já estava a ponto de jogar aquele maldito despertador pela janela de tanto sono que estava sentindo!  
  
- P****!!!!AH!!!!!!!!!!!!O QUE É QUE ESTA COISA TÁ FAZENDO AQUI TOCANDO NO MEU QUARTO?!!!!- Gina disse aos berros, sozinha em seu apartamento trouxa, pois agora, já não queria mais morar com seus pais, pois sentia falta de liberdade, ainda mais agora que iria trabalhar e ganhar seu próprio sustento - QUE RAIVA!!!!!AINDA SÃO 6h20 DA MADRUGADA!!!!!!  
  
Numa tentativa inútil de quebrá-lo em pedacinhos, Gina jogou-o contra a parede com toda a força que tinha no momento, mas foi aí que se lembrou que hoje era seu primeiro dia de trabalho e o que era mil vezes pior do que isto...IRIA TRABALHAR NO DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTÉRIOS!!!E, se é que sua situação podia ser ainda pior...nem ao menos sabia com quem iria trabalhar!!!  
  
-Ah, não....eu mereço...tinha que me atrasar logo no meu 1º dia?!  
  
Levantou-se e saiu correndo desesperada para o chuveiro, tomou um banho frio (para acordar), vestiu a roupa que já havia escolhido no dia anterior, tomou um rápido café da manhã (torradas com mel e seu bendito suco de maracujá para ver se acalmava um pouco). Deu uma olhada no espelho, conferindo se estava no mínimo, apresentável, apesar de suas profundas olheiras, afinal, não tinha dormido nem ao menos 3h e meia de sono, depois de passar quase a madrugada inteira lendo seus romances.  
  
Teve então, uma idéia...fazer um pequeno feitiço que uma amiga sua tinha lhe ensinado na época que ainda estava em Hogwarts: um feitiço para tirar aquelas olheiras horríveis!!  
  
Então, lá foi ela, tentar fazer o tal feitiço...detalhe: esqueceu-se completamente das horas!!  
  
Assim que estava saindo de casa, olhou no relógio pendurado na parede, que Percy lhe deu há pouco tempo atrás, para não perder as horas. Já eram 7h30!!!!  
  
- Como eu pude me esquecer do horário!!!Já era pra eu estar no Ministério há meia hora atrás!!!!- choramingou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Algum tempo antes...)  
  
- Draquinho, acorda!! - Pansy Parkinson dizia a Draco Malfoy - Você tem que trabalhar...- disse em tom de notável desaprovação.  
  
- Tá Pansy...agora, vê se pára de me encher o saco pra eu ver se consigo dormir um pouco mais...- respondeu o loiro, virando-se para o lado oposto ao da garota.  
  
- Ótimo...já que você não quer trabalhar, que tal prestar um pouco de atenção em mim, hein?! - disse com falso tom de ofensa, pelo fato dele ter se virado de costas, mas com visível malícia na voz.  
  
Pensou um pouco e por fim decidiu-se. Virou, deu um significativo beijo na garota e levantou-se, indo tomar seu banho.  
  
- Putz...mais um ano de trabalho começando...não agüento mais ter que aturar aquele maldito Departamento de Mistérios...cada louco que me aparece por lá...  
  
Draco que agora já tinha seus 21 anos de idade, morava sozinho em seu apartamento em um bairro trouxa. Sim, ele que sempre odiara trouxas, agora se via obrigado a morar em um bairro não-bruxo, tendo que aturar as especulações dos vizinhos. "Bom, antes isto do que ter que suportar meu pai me dizendo o que devo ou não devo fazer...dizendo que devo seguir o Lord das Trevas...imagine só, se eu, Draco Malfoy, me submeteria às ordens de um bruxo que nem forma humana não tem!!!!!Hahahaha...até parece mesmo..." pensou com ironia ao lembrar de sua vida antes e depois de mudar-se da casa de seus pais, onde morava com Lúcio e Narcisa.  
  
Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que brigara com seu pai:  
  
Flashback - 1 ano atrás  
  
- Draco Malfoy, estou lhe dizendo, ou você vai a esta reunião de apresentação com o Lord, ou você não é mais meu filho!!! - um homem, com cabelos loiros e longos dava ordens a Draco, apesar da irritação, sem nunca alterar seu tom de voz - Afinal você já tem 20 anos de idade e já está formado há 3...Está na hora de você largar mão das suas garotas e do quadribol e pensar um pouco nas suas obrigações com o Lord!!!  
  
- Disse e repito, não vou a esta maldita reunião nem hoje, nem nunca, nem mesmo arrastado!! NADA irá me fazer mudar de idéia!!!! - disse, extremamente revoltado, incrédulo pela coragem que estava tendo em enfrentar seu próprio pai, Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
- Pois bem, Draco, foi você quem pediu....faça suas malas imediatamente e vá embora! E saiba que não lhe darei nem um galeão!!!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Agora não tem volta, o que está dito, está feito. Vá...AGORA!! - gritou ao ver o rapaz meio sem reação.  
  
Draco virou-se e foi arrumar suas malas, ainda muito atordoado, mas sem perder seu orgulho próprio, não se humilharia pedindo para ficar, pois se era isto que seu pai queria, então, que assim fosse. Seu único receio era deixar para trás sua mãe... Narcisa com certeza sentiria muito a sua falta, e ele, a dela.  
  
Entrando em seu quarto, pegou tudo que lhe pertencia, inclusive seus galeões guardados devido a sua "pequena" mesada, despediu-se de sua mãe e foi embora, deixando para trás toda uma vida dentro daquela mansão.  
  
Bom, agora tinha muito no que pensar...primeiro teria que achar um local decente para morar e de preferência um lugar que seu pai, com certeza, não ousaria procurá-lo. Depois, teria que arranjar um emprego...afinal, seus galeões, apesar de serem muitos, não durariam para a vida inteira, pensou.  
  
Logo resolveu aonde iria morar: em um bairro trouxa, afinal, seu pai jamais iria importuná-lo lá. "Tá certo que não é lá grande idéia morar com desprezíveis trouxas, mas antes isso, do que nada."  
  
Sendo assim, foi até o banco de Gringotes, converter seu dinheiro bruxo para dinheiro trouxa. Assim que saiu de lá, lembrou-se de um velho conhecido que provavelmente poderia resolver sua situação e conseguir um apartamento trouxa para que ele pudesse morar, nem que fosse apenas por uns tempos. Falou com o rapaz, e este conseguiu facilmente arrumar-lhe o que queria.  
  
Entrando em seu mais novo apartamento, Draco por um instante pensou que havia sido um engano, afinal, o apartamento era extremamente pequeno (para ele que sempre foi acostumado com luxúria e espaço), porém muito bem decorado, o que já o deixou um pouco menos mal-humorado.  
  
-Até que estes trouxas não têm tanto mau gosto assim...- disse em tom de superioridade.  
  
Daí em diante sua vida foi se ajeitando...conseguiu um emprego no Ministério, uma vez que seu pai já não mais trabalhava lá, ele não teria com que se preocupar e aos poucos foi se acostumando a nova vida.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Chegando no Ministério, pontualmente às 7 horas da manhã, Draco encontrou-se com o ministro da magia, um homem jovem, simpático e parecendo estar empolgado com a volta dos funcionários do ministério, depois de um breve período de férias.  
  
- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy!  
  
- Bom dia, Sr. Finnigan - disse, formalmente.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, tenho novidades a lhe dar, serei o mais breve possível. De hoje em diante, haverá uma moça trabalhando juntamente com o sr., sinto lhe informar que ela ainda é inexperiente, porém está muito disposta a trabalhar no ministério. Espero que não se sinta incomodado diante desta decisão, pois afinal, achamos que estava trabalhando demais, o que significa que era muito trabalho para uma pessoa só. Tenha um ótimo dia Sr. Malfoy. Pode dirigir-se ao seu gabinete.  
  
Draco engoliu em seco. Não quis acreditar. Ele NÃO precisava de ninguém para lhe ajudar, afinal, sabia muito bem dar conta do serviço sozinho!!!!Ficou extremamente indignado e saiu bufando de raiva, rumo a sua sala, para esperar a tal "moça" a quem o Ministro havia se referido.  
  
7h- "Ela deve estar chegando...mas afinal, quem será ela?!!"  
  
7h10- "Que coisa desprezível!!Se atrasar no 1º dia de trabalho!".  
  
7h20- "Acho que ela não vem mais...quem sabe tenha desistido do cargo!!"  
  
7h30- "Melhor começar o serviço sozinho...estou perdendo tempo à toa!!"  
  
7h31- Draco ouve uma leve batida à porta com uma voz suave, perguntando:  
  
-Com licença, posso entrar? - Gina Weasley estava extremamente nervosa com o seu atraso e também receosa de estar batendo à porta errada, pois aquilo tudo era muito confuso, apesar da explicação que o ministro lhe deu há alguns dias atrás.  
  
Draco, já muito irritado, resolveu levantar para abrir a porta. Ao abri-la, quase a fechou novamente. Cabelos longos, vermelhos, sardinhas no rosto...Estado de choque: era o que definia Draco Malfoy ao ver Gina Weasley parada em frente à sua porta.  
  
Olhos frios e acinzentados, pele pálida, cabelos loiro-platinado... Estado total de pavor: era o que definia Gina ao ver Malfoy abrindo aquela maldita porta.  
  
- WEASLEY, ME DIGA O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!!DIGA QUE HOUVE ALGUM ENGANO, PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!! - Draco recuperando-se de seu transe, quase cuspindo no rosto da garota.  
  
- MALFOY!!!EU SÓ POSSO ESTAR TENDO UM TERRÍVEL PESADELO!!ACHO QUE AINDA NÃO ACORDEI DIREITO!!NÃO PODE SER POSSÍVEL!!! - ela choramingava por ser tão azarada.  
  
- É, Weasley...a julgar pela sua terrível cara de sono, pelo cabelo totalmente despenteado e pelo seu atraso de 31 minutos em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, provavelmente ainda está dormindo... - disse com os olhos brilhando de pura maldade à ela, bem, se agora ela realmente fosse trabalhar junto com ele, teria que estar disposta a suportar suas provocações - Aposto que o ministro lhe cedeu este emprego aqui no ministério apenas por pura piedade...afinal, quem não teria pena de uma pobretona Weasley, não é mesmo?!  
  
O sangue de Gina começou a ferver, parecendo borbulhar em suas veias de tanta raiva que sentia do rapaz à sua frente. Como se já não bastasse os seus pais querendo lhe impedir de trabalhar no ministério, pois ainda achavam que ela deveria seguir a carreira de medi-bruxa, como ela sempre havia sonhado, ainda teria que aturar uma ofensa como aquela?!Ah, não...ela não deixaria por menos, com certeza não. Por um momento pensou em dar-lhe um belo tapa na cara, para deixar sua marca registrada na pele dele, mas depois pensou bem e chegou à sensata conclusão de que não seria nada bom fazer uma coisa dessas, logo em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, e além do mais, não iria sujar suas mãos.  
  
-Antes ser uma Weasley, e com muito respeito do que ser um desprezível e babaca Malfoy como você...e, que eu saiba, só está trabalhando aqui porque foi EXPULSO DA PRÓPRIA CASA!!!!!!!!! - berrou, numa explosão de nervos.  
  
Recuperando ao seu estado normal, disse calmamente, em tom de provocação:  
  
-Então...aonde vou ficar??- perguntou, já adentrando a sala- bom, muito bom...ao julgar pela pilha de papéis que temos aqui teremos bastante trabalho pela frente... - revirou os papéis com um certo interesse - está esperando o quê para vir me ajudar?! - rindo interiormente da cara de espanto de Draco, Gina sentou-se na cadeira em que provavelmente seria seu lugar e começou logo o que tinha para fazer.  
  
Estava aí uma reação que ele não esperava: que ela respondesse à altura!!!!! Maldita ruivinha!!! Tinha que admitir, por mais que não quisesse...a garota não era tão frágil quanto parecia ser!! Era uma das primeiras vezes que Draco recebia uma resposta como a de Gina e isto o deixava absolutamente estressado...imagine... "Quem aquela Weasley pensa que é para falar daquela maneira comigo?! Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim...ela terá o que merece, nem que eu leve a vida inteira importunando- a, mas ela verá quem é um Malfoy!" - até tentou abrir a boca várias vezes para tentar revidar, mas estava surpreso demais para pensar em uma boa resposta, sem contar, que depois daquele balde de água fria que havia levado, resposta nenhuma faria com que ele ficasse satisfeito.  
  
Passaram quase o dia inteiro apenas trabalhando cada qual com seus papéis e hora ou outra, trocavam olhares parecendo querer se fuzilar...com certeza o fariam, isto é, se não estivessem no Ministério e em pleno horário de trabalho.  
  
Tamanha era a raiva que sentiam um pelo o outro que às vezes era necessário Draco conter ímpetos de lançar logo um Avada Kevadra na garota e apagá-la de uma vez por todas.  
  
Gina, por sua vez, analisava a situação, pensando: "Se me dissessem que eu estaria trabalhando com Draco Malfoy dentro do Ministério, na mesma seção que ele e o que é pior de tudo: na mesma sala, eu com certeza lançaria uma maldição imperdoável no infeliz por estar prevendo tanta praga junta pra uma pessoa só, no entanto, agora, já não vejo mais problema nenhum de estar aqui...parece que a minha simples presença já o tira do sério e isto me diverte, de um modo estranho, mas me faz rir por dentro, simplesmente de saber que apenas em um dia eu consegui fazer o Malfoy abaixar a cabeça e calar a boca durante o expediente de trabalho...".  
  
Além dos pensamentos sobre o Malfoy que agora ocupavam a cabeça de Gina, ela também fazia o maior esforço possível para prestar atenção naquele monte de papéis que tinha em sua frente, procurando desvendar o mistério que haviam lhe entregue. Se não fosse o olhar de Draco tentando a fuzilar viva, provavelmente aquilo já estaria sendo o maior tédio, pensou.  
  
Já no finalzinho do dia, o ministro da magia foi fazer uma pequena visita aos dois, para dizer algumas coisinhas importantes...  
  
- Olá Sr. Malfoy, olá Srta. Weasley! Estou aqui para lhes dizer que amanhã vocês dois juntos - esta simples palavra já fez Draco querer pular em seu pescoço - irão até um bairro trouxa aqui em Londres mesmo, para descobrir algumas coisinhas sobre um mistério muito estranho que há muito vem acontecendo, sem ser desvendado, portanto, estejam aqui amanhã às 6h50, sem atrasos. Até mais! - despediu-se e saiu da sala.  
  
- Será que a Weasley ouviu bem a expressão "sem atrasos", ou será que precisa de cotonetes para poder ouvir melhor? Ou quem sabe seja a falta de dinheiro mesmo para comprar um despertador, não é?! - Draco já começou a atacar novamente com seu tom sarcástico e seu sorrisinho maldoso. Não adiantava...ele era mesmo um caso perdido!  
  
-Sabe, Draco Malfoy...estive pensando...o que será que faz com que uma pessoa seja tão idiota quanto você é...sabe que eu ainda não consegui descobrir?! Pelo visto o problema já vem de família, não é mesmo, Malfoy?! - Gina dizia calmamente, frisando o sobrenome de Draco.  
  
O olhar de Gina era extremamente desafiador e Draco já não suportava mais ser humilhado como nunca fora antes na sua vida. Pegou-a pelo braço, segurando-a muito forte, provavelmente até mesmo a machucando e disse em seu ouvido com sua costumeira voz arrastada, mas desta vez, soando ainda mais letal e ameaçador do que de costume:  
  
-Escute aqui, Virgínia Weasley (que tipo de nome é esse?! Virgínia!!Ah, só podia ser uma Weasley - pensou), ou você pára com estas suas gracinhas e me deixa em paz, ou eu posso não responder mais pelos meus atos e te matar por aqui mesmo!  
  
Ele podia sentir sua respiração ofegante perto de si, e ela sentia que ele praticamente não respirava. Tomada por um certo pânico, afinal, não duvidava nem um pouco do que ele seria capaz, resolveu calar-se e não revidar desta vez.  
  
-É assim que eu gosto...quietinha, sem resmungar, entendeu?! Ah, agora, caso você não saiba, o expediente acabou - disse como se ela fosse burra demais para perceber aquilo- Ah, e não se esqueça amanhã, viu?! Às 5h50 em ponto!!!!!  
  
Soltou-a, virou as costas e foi embora, satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo terror que conseguiu causar.  
  
Já Gina, demorou um pouco para assimilar as informações em seu cérebro...parecia que tudo virava em sua cabeça como um redemoinho: 'Malfoy, ameaça de morte, Malfoy, ameaça de morte...fim do expediente'. Ooops, fim do expediente?! Tava na hora de ir embora, pensou ainda muito abalada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A 1: Idéia original da fic: Light Angel Malfoy Ajuda: Dark Angel Malfoy Bom, gente, deixa eu explicar esta história...digamos q nós duas somos tipo irmãs (ñ d verdade, mas..) e resolvemos dividir o Draco no meio (daí o sobrenome, Malfoy) e eu sou + Light e ela + Dark, entaum...  
  
N/A 2: e aí o que acharam???Please, me mandem reviews nem que seja pra dizer q tah um lixo a minha fic, mas msm assim mandem!!Se não eu serei + uma autora deprimida no fanfiction (àlias, tem várias, neh...), ok?! Entaum já sabem, neh.....REVIEWS!!!!=)  
  
N/A 3: ah, vou parando por aki, se não eu me empolgo e começo a flar d+...hehe  
  
Bjinhus!!=* 


End file.
